


Wish You Were Here

by Angel170



Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Gore, Body mutilation, Cannibalism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Kidnapping, Medication tampering, Murder Family, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Sleep Paralysis, Torture, do not copy to another site, humans thinking they're animals, inspired by the devil's rejects, inspired by the texas chainsaw massacre, loving father john winchester, somniphobia, zach lusts after a barely legal and sick young woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: While the young couple are away Sam and John decide to make them a gift.
Relationships: Past Naomi/Zachariah, Zachariah/ Layla Rourke unrequited, castiel/dean winchester mentioned
Series: Winchester Chainsaw Massacre [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609126
Comments: 21
Kudos: 23





	Wish You Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 SPNDarkBingo, I'm late but I really wanted to finish my card. Please read the other chapters so it'll make more sense.
> 
> Please mind the tags
> 
> not beta read, we're living dangerously

Zachariah coveted the young woman that had stayed after mass to help clean up. He hadn’t wanted to stay and do something so beneath him, but he wanted to take advantage of the opportunity to be alone with the pretty girl. Layla Rourke was a sweet demure young woman, with a single mother and a chronic illness. It didn’t affect her beauty but it made her too tired to go to school or work. Now that he had the mental hospital opening he was going to be the richest man in the county. It would be impossible for Layla to turn him down, especially now that he was divorcing Naomi.

He had held such hope for the older woman but between her terrible son and then her fanatic beliefs she was impossible to live with. Zachariah was not personally a believer of God but he knew the fastest way to get ahead was to align oneself with those who were wealthy and claimed to be Christian. When he became church deacon it opened him up to the most elite of the townsfolk. When he “rescued” Naomi and her son it raised his name even higher. Now without his ready made family he had to scramble to save his name from gossiping tongues. The mental hospital would keep him wealthy but he couldn’t allow his name to become smeared. Layla being sickly would be a perfect story for him and how his wealth and love will save her. Add in her youth and beauty and he could at least enjoy having her in bed with him. More than Naomi at least.

“Sister Rourke?” He called out as he walked toward the main area. He had left her here to pick up the garbage and hymn books as he sat in the back pretending to go over paperwork.

“Layla, are you hiding? Are you feeling playful little one?” Zachariah grinned wide as he heard a giggle behind the pulpit. “Someone’s being a bad girl. Perhaps you should be punished?”

He walked towards the front of the church, the only lights were the candles lining the walls and the small desk lamp on the wooden pulpit. It was solid dark oak and covered so he couldn’t see from his position how Layla was tucked inside.

“Come out, come out wherever you are.” He joked before jogging up the stairs on the side of the stage.

It was darker here, the entire stage nearly black with all the dark wood furniture, and he could only make out a leg tucked beneath the cloth of the pulpit near the front takes to the soft light from the lamp.

“I see you.” Layla giggled again and he walked across the stage.

He envisioned how he would lift the cloth and find a sweet teenage smile aimed at him, soft pink lips that begged for a man like him to claim them. Excited at the fantasy he rushed across the stage and ripped the cloth away.

Instead of light blonde hair, he found a mop of brown. The face lifted and revealed the youngest of the Winchesters. Anger coursed through his blood at the deceit and then the assumption that Sam was as much a homosexual as Dean and Castiel.

“You little fucker, I’ll tan your hide!”

He went to reach forward, intending to grab Sam’s hair and pull him free from his hiding place but a forearm slammed against his neck from behind. Pure muscle was crushing his airway, making it impossible to take a breath. He could hear his heart beating wildly in his ears as spots began to float in front of his eyes.

Sam stood before him as the darkness was spreading inward. “Layla went home, but don’t worry. We got something real fun planned for you Zachy.”

Zachariah passed out before John took him out of the sleeper hold.

*********

Waking up was difficult. His head was groggy and felt overinflated. Like a balloon bobbing on top of water. It was cold, and he could feel a shiver through his body. His arms were pulled and something heavy was wrapped around his wrists. The clinking sound of metal hitting metal was what forced him to finally open his eyes.

His eyes scanned the room quickly, taking in everything as the white mist at the edge of his vision cleared every time he blinked. The room was unfamiliar but resembled a hospital room. There were vinyl curtains hanging on 3 of the walls. The fourth wall seemed drenched in complete darkness. He had no idea how that was possible with a surgical light shining down on him.

An arm went across his middle and strapped him down with a leather band. His eyes grew wide when he saw the face of John Winchester impassively strapping him down to the hospital bed.

“Winchester! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in? I’ll have you hanged for this!” Zachariah's mouth foamed as he spat and cursed at John who was unperturbed by his captives anger.

“First off it’s illegal to hang anyone in this state. Even if you were able to get a mob together Sheriff Turned would kill them all before they touched us. You people never seem to understand how loyal family is.”

“Samuel, unstrap me this instant!”

Sam rolled his eyes at the older man, “seriously I need you to wake up and realize your situation. Swear this is why I can’t deal with the live ones, so stupid. Always thinking they have any control. It’s pathetic and annoying.”

Sam continued digging in a leather satchel that Zachariah realized too late was his. “Get out of there! Don’t touch that!”

“You’re strapped naked to a gurney down in our underground dungeon that’s underneath our underground bunker. You literally can not have less power over the situation or what I do. Again at our mercy, catch up already.” Sam picked up a refill bag from the pharmacy. “Here we are.”

“That’s my medicine, you put that back right now.”

“Yeah I know, you never cut the tree in your backyard that led to Cas’ room. I’ve already been inside and found your other meds. I know you have sleep paralysis. It’s actually an integral part of my plan.”

John snorted and watched his son with a proud look on his face. It made Zachariah’s blood run cold.

“What are you planning then? Refuse me my medicine and watch as I lay here paralyzed?”

Sam threw the bag to John behind him without looking, his father caught it effortlessly. They were in tandem and Zachariah didn’t know what it meant for him.

“No, first off you’ve been swallowing birth control for days not your medicine. So this,” Sam lifted the yellow medicine bottle, “is your actual medicine.”

Zachariah was becoming unnerved, part of him still didn’t believe they would harm him but he was losing control of the situation.

“Sam, let me go and I won’t tell anyone about this.”

Sam continued talking, ignoring the man strapped down. “Your goal is to stay awake. That light above you is hooked up to a timer that’s set to go off every five minutes.”

John reached over and put the one button remote in Zach’s hand.

“That remote will turn the light back on. It’s in your best interest to keep the light on.”

Zachariah rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the boy and his conniving plan. “Sleep paralysis doesn’t mean I fear the dark. Enough with the childish games, let me out now.”

Sam’s cherub face took on an unholy look as the wide sinister smile spread across. The boy lifted his hand and pointed towards the dark corner, the one Zach noticed earlier that the light didn’t reach. “Those are my pets. Special dogs I found and trained. Completely loyal to me and my family. Dad wouldn’t let me have a real dog so,” he shrugged nonchalantly “I made due with what I had. Honestly it’s worked out great, plus they’re always hungry and almost never get to have fresh meat. Dad and Dean like to make their own kills so they get cold scraps.”

Zachariah lifted his head as much as he was able, there in the dark 3 pairs of yellow eyes stared back at him as he heard the telltale scratch of nails scraping the floor.

“Keep the light on and you have nothing to fear. They hate light, something about how I’ve had them in the basement for so long; maybe? Who knows. But no matter how hungry they are to bite into you they won’t, so long as the light above you is on.”

A buzzing sound rang out and the light flickered off, Zach pushed the button down hard with his thumb and the light came right back on. He could make out long matted hair as one of the pale skinned so called dogs scampered back to the darkness.

“Please, you can’t do this to me. I’m about to be the richest man in town. Think of how much I could pay you, you’d have enough to move out of this town. Hell I’ll pay you enough to buy out the damn trucking company you work for John, please I’ll give you anything.”

Sam pulled on the short hairs on Zachariah’s head forcing the older man’s eyes away from his father and back on him. “You hurt my brother, that’s not something we can allow.”

Zachariah shook his head vehemently, there were plenty of things he’d done but this was a lie. “No never, I never spoke to Dean or touched a hair on that boys head. No one in this town would be dumb enough to. I don’t even know when was the last time I even saw him but it couldn’t have even been within the last year. You’ve got the wrong man, please!”

“Enough!” Sam smacked him hard across the face, his young hand more bone than muscle. “Castiel is my brother, and my best non-blood related friend. You hurt him, so now you have to suffer.”

John walked out first followed by his son. The Sam sized shadow behind the curtain stopped and called over his shoulder. “Hey Zach, did you know fear exacerbates sleep paralysis?”

********

Zachariah struggled against his bindings as the reality and panic of the situation set in. He tried to toss himself to either side but only succeeded in straining his neck, the only part of his body not tied down. If it weren’t for the strap across his middle he was sure he could throw himself off the bed and snap his cuffs. There were low sounds of lip smacking coming from the dark corner, and he eyed it warily.

“This isn’t real. This is just… a sick trick. I bet you think you’re real funny huh? You sick townies, inbred; stupid; penniless bastards! You think you scare me? I’m Zacariah God Damn Adler! I’m the one whose putting this podunk town back on the map. I’m the one whose building a hospital and I’m the one who's gonna make sure each of you sick fucks are admitted and locked in rubber rooms until you die!”

His head fell back, the strain on his neck to yell at the corner too much. “Fucking FarmVille cousin fucking Hicks.”

He laid on the bed willing himself to calm down, he wasn’t going to give them the reaction they wanted. He wouldn’t stoop to being their entertainment, so he breathed deep and waited. When the alarm sounded he didn’t hit the button, he remained still with a victorious beaming grin as the light flickered off.

He could hear the bodies of the pets throw themselves across the room. The gurney rocked as fingers grabbed at him. His toes were yanked forward before a sickening crunch gave way to immense pain. Zachariah pressed down on the remote, screaming at his missing big toe and the blood spurting up from the gaping wound. He finally saw Sam’s dogs but was in too much pain to react to their pale, bruised and exposed bodies, their faces gaunt and eyes so dilated they were black in the light; as they all raced back on hands and knees to their dark haven.

Zachariah screamed and cursed at the pain coursing through him, and the horrifying realization that this was real. This wasn’t a prank, it wasn’t something meant to scare him into submission, this was a death sentence to be carried out by Zachariah himself.

As the minutes ticked by he struggled to keep his eyes open. His hand clutching the remote like a lifeline. Each time the buzzer sounded he’d press his thumb down so hard on the remote he feared he’d break it in half. His foot felt cold but he resolved to ignore it for now. If he could feel the temperature dropping surely it must mean that he was okay. Wasn’t that the rule? If you felt cold you weren’t dying?

A few times his eyes would droop closed and he didn’t react to the warning sound in time. The three human dogs; two male and one female judging by their nakedness when he caught sight of them; scratched and bit him but hadn't gotten any other chunks but his toe. His screams of pain and fright were met with silence as streams of blood oozed from his bite wounds and pooled on the plastic mattress beneath him.

“Please! Please Sam, let me have my pills!” He cried out until his voice was hoarse but no one came down.

He’d peed himself and could only cry at the humiliation. It was the least of his worries but it added to the indignity and helplessness of his situation.

“Please God, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done. I’m sorry for everyone I’ve hurt. I’m sorry for thinking you weren’t real. Please God help me. Save me please, I don’t want to die. Oh God please, please I don’t want to die.” He cried to himself. His voice ached and his eyelids were heavy, the salt from his tears making his lashes stick shut.

“Please God, if you’re there don’t let me fall asleep. Please, please God keep me awake. I can’t fall asleep, I have to stay awake, have to stay awake. Have to-“

The alarm blared and he tried to hit the button but he couldn’t move. His muscles felt frozen and his teeth were clenched. He tried to press his thumb down but he was paralyzed.

Three pairs of yellow eyes shined from the corner before the familiar clicking of long nails scraped against the floor. The gurney rocked and jerked as the bodies tried to climb up, only one succeeding to sit on him while the two stood.

He tried to scream but the muffled whimpers couldn’t be heard over the sound of wet chewing. He mentally screamed in anguish as shredded jagged nails clawed through his stomach until his intestines were exposed and pulled out. The human dogs chewed making happy noises as Zachariah stared into the darkness, mentally screaming at himself to wake up.

********

The next morning Sam skipped into the room. His eyes as bright as the smile on his face, his dimples on full display. John chuckled at his son’s exuberance, neither caring about the blood stained floor, or the exposed bony corpse on the bed, a hand still clutching the remote. John reached up on his toes and hit a hidden button on the wall causing a VHS tape to shoot out onto his waiting hand.

Sam took the tape and slid it into a cardboard sleeve, “Dean and Cas are going to love this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sam seems to have his own method to dealing with playthings. Cas showed his skill, and we've seen Dean I wonder what's John's.  
> We've seen hints at the Winchesters having townies who are like them, who do you think are included?  
> That's 4 squares now and apparently the free square means I can do anything. Got any requests?


End file.
